


Karasuno Volleyball Club Group Chat

by simonplusbaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, This Is STUPID, honestly the relationships i tagged are implied, how do u even tag, pls accept, this is my first thing so like, wtf im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonplusbaz/pseuds/simonplusbaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi is a brave man. Braver than most, anyway, for he is the man that created the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club Group Chat. How will the team handle the endless dings of their teammates rambling and the built-in alarms the chat seemed to creat at 5 AM?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karasuno Volleyball Club Group Chat

Karasuno Volleyball 

8:56 PM  
Dadchi added HinataVolleyball  
Dadchi added TobioSets  
Dadchi added YamaguchiTadashi  
Dadchi added KeiTsukishima  
NishiNOya: omg first years  
NishiNOya: ryuu are you seeing this  
NishiNOya: this is a big moment  
TaNAHka: omg  
Mom: first years!!!!  
Mom: I s2g which one of you changed my name to Mom  
Sugawara: and who changed daichi to dadchi  
Dadchi: Oh  
Dadchi: Someone fix it  
Dadchi: Or else extra diving practice tomorrow  
Ennoshithead: omg ryuu plz fix it  
HinataVolleyball: TANAKA FIC IT PLS DFHIAFJH  
HinataVolleyball: I CNAT DO EXTRA DIVING  
KeiTsukishima left  
YamaguchiTadashi added KeiTsukishima  
YamaguchiTadashi: tsukkiiiiiiiiiiii  
YamaguchiTadashi: don’t leave  
AsaAAAAhi: hi  
NishiNOya: ASAHI WELOCME BACK YOU HAVEN’T SPOKE N HERE IN LIKE 2 YEARS\  
Sugawara: hello  
HinataVolleyball: HI  
YamaguchiTadashi: hellooo  
TobioSets: Hi

 

2:37 AM  
NishiNOya: we’re crows rite  
TaNAHka: ye  
NishiNOya: can we be rabbits instead  
YamaguchiTadashi: ummm no you can’t just change us nishinoya  
NishiNOya: oh ok

 

5:05 AM  
Dadchi: Do you 3 sleep?  
YamaguchiTadashi: not consistently  
NishiNOya: I’M on a HIGH i haven’t felt better in YEars  
Ennoshithead: are you lying  
TaNAHka: i bet hes lying  
NishiNOya: ye  
NishiNOya: i feel like shti  
NishNOya: BUT I’M READYF OR THE DAY  
NishiNOya: PRACTICE HERE I COME  
HinataVolleyball: IM SO ECCITED

 

10:11 AM  
KageYAHMAN: Hi  
HinataVolleyball: BAKAGEYAMA PUT YOUR PHONE AWAY WRER IN CLASS  
KageYAHMAN: I just need 2 know if there’s practice today  
Dadchi: Of course there’s practice today.  
YamaguchiTadashi: kageyama did nishinoya have your phone during morning practice, by chance?  
KageYAHMAN: Yes why  
YamaguchiTadashi: no reason at all

 

6:23 PM  
KeiTsukishima: hey guys  
TaNAHka: YOOO TSUKISHIMA YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO TALK???  
NishiNOya: bro i dont think thats tsukishima  
TaNAHka: why  
NishiNOya: doesn’t he like  
NishiNOya: type all  
NishiNOya: perfectyl  
KeiTsukishima: It wasn’t me. Yamaguchi took my phone.  
YamaguchiTadashi: shh i didn'ttttttttttt  
Ennoshithead:omg can you guys shut up I’m watching something  
TaNAHka: is it porn  
NishiNOya: its definitely porn  
Ennoshithead: … it’s an anime  
NishiNOya: anime porn  
HinataVolleyball: !!!!  
HinataVolleyball: gross ennoshita  
Ennoshithead: I’m NOT watching anime porn  
NishiNOya: what is the show called then enno  
Sugawara: STOP TALKING ABOUT PORN  
Sugawara: WTF  
TaNAHka: ye what’s it called  
YamaguchiTadashi: tsukki says all this porn talk is making him uncomfortable  
KeiTsukishima: I never said that.  
Dadchi: I hate this group chat.  
Dadchi: Who thought this was a good idea?  
TaNAHka: you did  
TaNAHka: now ennoshita,,,,,,,

12:04 AM  
NishiNOya: ENNOSHITAAAAAAAA YOU PORNY FREAK WHY DIDN’T YOU EVER ANSWER

5:57 AM  
Ennoshithead: omfg do you ever shut up  
NishiNOya: no????  
NishiNOya: why shut up when i need answers  
Sugawara: I s2g if i hear one more thing about porn,,,  
Sugawara: somebody’s gonna get their ass kicked  
Dadchi: You guys should listen to Suga.  
Dadchi: His beatings are no joke. :(  
YamaguchiTadashi: omg daichi can you shut up we don't need to know about your sex life  
TaNAHka: omg tadashi dont tell your senpai to shut up  
TaNAHka: ill kick ur ass  
AsaAAAAhi: guys just stop talking about beating each other up.  
HinataVolleyball: RIGHT ASAHI  
KageYAHMAN: Hinata dont get involved or ill kick your ass  
HinataVolleyball: omg  
HinataVolleyball: gtg

 

7:39 PM  
Ennoshithead: well  
Ennoshithead: my nose  
Ennoshithead: is broken  
Ennoshithead: thanks guys  
TaNAHka: CHIKA IM S SORRY  
TaNAHka: ImOSRRYR IMSORYRY  
Sugawara: omg what happened  
YamaguchiTadashi: are you okay??? omg  
Ennoshithead: well, ryuu and noya tried to teach hinata how to dab  
KeiTsukishima: Pathetic.  
Ennoshithead: yes anyways hinata can't dab  
NishiNOya: shit i sWEAR WE DIDNT MEAN TO  
NishiNOya: HOW CAN WE EVER REPAY FYOU  
HinataVolleyball: D: ennoshita i can so dab  
Ennoshithead: and he threw his arms straight at my nose and now it’s just broken  
KeiTsukishima left  
NishiNOya: PLS FORGIVE US  
NishiNOya: WE’LL DO ANYTHING  
HinataVolleyball: I AM SO SOYRR SENPAI  
Sugawara: I can’t believe you broke his nose  
KageYAHMAN: Hinata dumbass apologize better  
HinataVolleyball: ??!!!  
HinataVolleyball: UM KAGEYAMA WHERE DID YOU COME FROM  
HinataVolleyball: I SAID SENPAI DOESN’T THAT MAKW THE APOLOGY GOOD  
KageYAHMAN: You have 2 at least spell sorry right  
HinataVolleyball: o shit u rite  
Sugawara: HINATA TF SINCE WHEN DO YOU SAY SHIT  
HinataVolleyball: I AM SO SORRY SENPAI  
HinataVolleyball: omg suga im not a baby anymore  
Ennoshithead: I’m gonna kill all three of u  
Sugawara: omg  
Sugawara: what did i do  
Ennoshithead: i meant the dumbass duo and hinata  
HinataVolleyball: why me!!!!!!!  
Ennoshithead: who broke my nose  
HinataVolleyball: o rite  
Sugawara: good luck little orange friend  
Sugawara: ennoshita is scary af  
AsaAAAAhi: im praying for you  
Jesus: THIS FITS MY NAME BETTER LMAO  
Jesus: you guys nishinoya is over and he keeps taking my phone I'm sorry  
Jesus: I AM NOT OVER  
Jesus: o wait  
Jesus: wrong phone  
NishiNOya: I AM NOT AT ASAHI’S HOUSE  
NishiNOya: [Sent a photo]  
NishiNOya: SEEEEEEEEE I’M AT MY OWN HOUSE  
YamaguchiTadashi: you posted that photo three weeks ago on instagram yuu  
Jesus: [Sent a photo]  
Jesus: see he’s with me  
TaNAHka: OMG NOYA IS WEARING ASAHI’S CLOTHES  
NishiNOya: I AM NOT  
KageYAHMAN: Nishinoya the shirt u are wearing goes down 2 your mid thigh  
NishiNOya: okay fine I'm wearing asahi’s t-shirt but i have a reasonable explanation  
Ennoshithead: *GASP* YOU PORNY FREAK  
NishiNOya: oh  
NishiNOya: my god. shut up ennoshita.

11:11 PM  
YamaguchiTadashi: it’s 11:11! make a wish!!  
Ennoshithead: I wish my nose wasn’t freaking broken  
NishiNOya: ennoshita now is not the time for jokes  
TaNAHka: i wish for you, yuu  
NishiNOya: dude  
NishiNOya: ily  
HinataVolleyball: I WISH TO BECOME BETTER THAN BAKAGEYAAM  
KageYAHMAN: I wish to be the best in Japan  
HinataVolleyball: THEN ILL BE THE BEST IN THE WORLD  
KageYAHMAN: No u suck  
Sugawara: I wish daichi would finally man up  
Dadchi: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN  
Sugawara: nothing of your concern  
Jesus: i wish you guys were chill at least sometimes  
NishiNOya: no u don't  
Jesus: oh you're right i don't  
Jesus: I love my team  
TaNAHka: oh man is this about to get gooey  
KageYAHMAN left  
HinataVolleyball added KageYAHMAN  
HinataVolleyball: STUPID KAGEYAMA WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE  
NishiNOya: i wish  
NishiNOya: oh wait its 11:13 my b  
NishiNOya: continue being mushy and all that  
Dadchi: You are all stupid but I love my team too  
Sugawara: I love my team  
YamaguchiTadashi: i love my teeaaammmmm  
HinataVolleyball: I LOVE MY TEAM  
TaNAHka: i love my steam  
TaNAHka: team**  
NishiNOya: I LOVE YOU GUYS  
Ennoshita: [sigh] i love my team  
HinataVolleyball: dumbass kageyama you have to say it  
KageYAHMAN: No  
HinataVolleyball: cmon we r having a moment  
KageYAHMAN: Fine  
KageYAHMAN: I love… My team  
Sugawara: KARASUNOOOOOO  
NishiNOya: FIGHT  
TaNAHka: FIGHT  
NishiNOya: ha i said it first  
TaNAHka: well i thought it first  
NishiNOya: u don’t KNOW THAT  
TaNAHka: do too. i can read ur mind.  
NishiNOya: oh ye? what am i thinking about right now  
TaNAHka: me, in bed…  
Ennoshithead left  
KageYAHMAN left  
Sugawara left  
Jesus left  
HinataVolleyball left  
Dadchi added HinataVolleyball  
Dadchi added Jesus  
Dadchi added Sugawara  
Dadchi added KageYAHMAN  
Dadchi added Ennoshithead  
Dadchi: You guys have to stay.  
NishiNOya: dude you were right  
NishiNOya: how did u know  
TaNAHka: because  
TaNAHka: you are in bed with me right now  
Dadchi left  
Sugawara added Dadchi  
Sugawara: oh no, captain, you cant leave ;)  
Sugawara: lets show these second years what being in bed is all about  
TaNAHka: omg guys no  
TaNAHka: we’re just laying beside each other pls chill out I don't need this  
Sugawara: lets send a pic  
TaNAHka left  
NishiNOya left  
Ennoshithead: lets not add them back for awhile  
Ennoshithead: its quieter this way 

 

3:54 AM  
Ennoshithead added TaNAHka  
Ennoshita added NishiNOya  
TaNAHka: omg dude we’re back  
NishiNOya: thank god  
Ennoshithead: dont make me regret adding you back  
TaNAHka: ok then lets sleep and not make enno mad  
NishiNOya: k  
Ennoshithead: thank u

 

4:40 AM  
NishiNOya: [Sent a photo]  
YamaguchiTadashi: what are you clenching your fist for omg go to sleeeep  
NishiNOya: u first, dear kouhai  
YamaguchiTadashi: k

 

5:16 AM  
YamaguchiTadashi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukdiH4bs7fA  
YamaguchiTadashi: this will save ur life  
Dadchi: Please tell me you slept at least a little  
YamaguchiTadashi: i took a nap at 2  
Dadchi: Tadashi that isn’t at all good for you  
YamaguchiTadashi: I know dad  
YamaguchiTadashi: im sry  
Dadchi: …Dad?  
NishiNOya: I CANT BELIEVE U LIED TO ME  
NishiNOya: You NEVER SLEPT AND I DID  
NishiNOya: my koUHAI CANT BE STRONGER THAN ME  
YamaguchiTadashi: sorry, annoying baby cousin  
TaNAHka: do NOT disrespect ur senpai like that  
YamaguchiTadashi: won’t happen again, cool uncle  
TaNAHka: …cool??? YamaguchiTadashi: super cool  
TaNAHka: i see no problems here. gtg get ready for practice  
NishiNOya: me 2  
YamaguchiTadashi: me too bye

 

9:24 PM  
YamaguchiTadashi: omg  
YamaguchiTadashi added KeiTsukishima  
YamaguchiTadashi: TSUKKI??!?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo this is trash and im rly sorry abt it i promise itll never happen again pls accept or leave kudos or comment or whatever u do here


End file.
